<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Touch" by ImmortalCoelacanth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636551">"Touch"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalCoelacanth/pseuds/ImmortalCoelacanth'>ImmortalCoelacanth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabbles, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt and comfort, Multi, Multiple ships are present, Prompt Based, Romance, Tags and relationship tags will be updated with each chapter, a touch of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:56:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalCoelacanth/pseuds/ImmortalCoelacanth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly wholesome drabbles involving physical contact! Contains shipping, familial relationships, and friendship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman, Joshua &amp; Gordon Freeman, Joshua &amp; Sunkist, Tommy Coolatta/Darnold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Headpats and Picnics (Joshua and Sunkist, hints of Benrey/Gordon/Tommy and Dr. Coomer/Bubby)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joshua finally gets to meet the Science Team!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are they here now?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but they should be soon.” Gordon chuckled as he took in the sight of Joshua practically bouncing in place due to his excitement. “And don’t tire yourself out before they show up.”</p><p> </p><p>The duo were currently visiting the nearby park. The sun was high, the grass was lush, and a faint breeze helped to keep them cool as they waited for the rest of their group to show up. It was a special day with something special planned, and Joshua could not wait for the introductions to begin. </p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Joshua, upon hearing his father he let out a huff and slowed his bouncing, although he did not stop entirely. “I won’t be tired!” </p><p> </p><p>“You say that now, but who knows how long you’ll play with Sunkist for.” His father retorted, still smiling. “I don’t think you’d wanna go home too early.” </p><p> </p><p>The young boy quickly shook his head and plopped down in the grass, playing with the occasional strand. “No way! I wanna meet your friends, and see Sunkist!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Gordon sighed, smile dropping as he recalled the reason why Joshua had not been introduced to the rest of the Science Team until now. </p><p> </p><p>Safety. </p><p> </p><p>He knew for a fact that his son would have been fine around Tommy and Dr. Coomer. Both were, generally speaking, pretty safe and nowhere near as randomly violent as Bubby and Benrey. </p><p> </p><p>Even with the amount of innocent people Tommy and Dr. Coomer had killed, he knew they both had decent morals. It was only after he had established clear rules and boundaries with Bubby and Benrey, <em> especially </em> Benrey, that Gordon set up a meeting for the group so Joshua could meet his “work buddies”. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy had insisted on bringing Sunkist along to act as a sort of buffer, something to hopefully distract Joshua in case Bubby or Benrey said anything unsavory. Gordon had immediately thanked him for his thoughtfulness and promised to bring along some dog treats in return. </p><p> </p><p>He was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Joshua jump to his feet and quickly start pointing back towards the parking lot they had originally come from. </p><p> </p><p>“Dad! Dad! Is that them over there?!”</p><p> </p><p>Gordon joined his son in standing and quickly looked at where he was pointing. A smile crossed his face as he easily recognized the Science Team making their way towards them. Tommy seemed to be leading the charge with Sunkist trailing along after him, tail wagging at the prospect of meeting a new person. Dr. Coomer and Bubby were holding hands, naturally, as Benrey lagged behind the duo. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Darnold?” Gordon asked, a brow raised in surprise. “I thought he said he was gonna be here?”</p><p> </p><p>“He was, until <em> someone </em> fucked with his-”<br/>
<br/>
“ <em> No swearing.” </em> Gordon hissed, cutting Bubby off. “Not around Joshie.” </p><p> </p><p>The aggravated scientists rolled his eyes and quickly pointed at Benrey. “Then ask him!”</p><p> </p><p>Benrey shrugged. “i... i just wanted some purple, man-”</p><p> </p><p>“Darnold said to not mix the red and blue sodas!”</p><p> </p><p>“He did say that.” Dr. Coomer nodded before turning his attention to Gordon. “Hello, Gordon! We are here to meet your beautiful boy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know, I’d ask about the soda thing but I think I <em> really </em> don’t want to know.” Gordon groaned, already feeling stressed. “Okay-where’s Tommy?”</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly enough, Tommy had actually bypassed saying hello and had instead opted to interact with Joshua, probably to keep the young boy from accidentally hearing any profanity or more… concerning topics.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, Joshua had been completely oblivious to the mature language that had just been used, distracted by Sunkist’s presence as he happily pet the dog. Tommy was seated in the grass nearby, keeping a watchful eye on the pair just in case. </p><p> </p><p>He trusted Sunkist to behave, but it was better to be safe than sorry.  </p><p> </p><p>The wholesome scene made Gordon smile, something Benrey immediately noticed and began teasing him. </p><p> </p><p>“awwww, does… does gaydon got some gay feels? you feelin’ a little-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Shut the fuck up right now or I swear I’ll-” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“If you two are gonna have a lover’s spat, you forgot to include Tommy.” Bubby snarked, resulting in a blush taking over Gordon’s face while several pink bubbles trailed out of Benrey’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Young love, isn’t it beautiful?” Dr. Coomer commented, smiling cheerfully as observed the flustered duo. “Does your son know yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… w-well I was gonna…” Gordon struggled to explain. “I-I was just <em> worried-” </em></p><p> </p><p>“y-yeah... sorry about… <em> that.” </em> Benrey cut in as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “i-i... uh, i know y-you’re-”</p><p> </p><p>Off to the side, Bubby rolled his eyes in annoyance while Dr. Coomer playfully bumped his side. Ah, to be young, in love, and be far too anxious when communicating with your partners… </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Joshua was laughing as Sunkist licked his face. She was definitely every bit as awesome as his dad had described, and Tommy was super nice too, <em> and </em> he had a cool hat! </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, she’s such a good girl.” The young boy beamed as he gently patted the top of the dog’s head and ruffled her warm fur. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Tommy smiled and nodded. “She’s… she’s the best! Also..”</p><p> </p><p>He gestured over towards the rest of the group, the tension that had previously been in the air gone now meaning that it was safe for Joshua to talk to them. </p><p> </p><p>“It l-looks like Mr. Freeman isn’t arguing anymore. Maybe… maybe we should go back?”  </p><p> </p><p>Joshua blinked and nodded before jumping to his feet. “Oh, okay, I’ll race you there!” </p><p> </p><p>The pair promptly rushed over to join the rest of the group, Sunkist panting along beside them, and Joshua was quick to throw himself at his father for a hug. </p><p> </p><p>“Dad! You’re right about how great Sunkist is, and Tommy’s super nice and I’m happy I get to meet-”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright!” Gordon chuckled while he ruffled his son’s hair, ignoring his objections. “Before things get too outta hand again, how about we set up the picnic?” </p><p> </p><p>“An excellent idea, Gordon!” </p><p> </p><p>“he-hey, you got any gamer fuel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gamer fuel? What the fu-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Language!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I-I got some drinks!”</p><p> </p><p>“... Please, please don’t tell me they’re-”</p><p> </p><p>“Coolattas are.. are great, Mr. Freeman! Other than soda-”</p><p> </p><p>“Gordon, I’m thirsty!” </p><p> </p><p>Bantering and bickering continued to fill the air as the supplies that Gordon had brought were used to set up the picnic. A blanket was spread across the grass and disposable plates and cutlery were doled out where needed. Food was also unpacked, and drinks that were, thankfully, not completely soda. </p><p> </p><p>And so, the group settled in for their relaxing day at the park, Gordon partially sandwiched between Benrey and Tommy as Joshua played with Sunkist. Laughter filled the air as the boy was chased around the grassy space while conversation occurred on the blanket. Bubby and Dr. Coomer were practically cuddling each other as they talked about some cybernetic enhancements that could aid in pyrokinesis, and Gordon… </p><p> </p><p>Well, he quite literally had his hands full. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy had taken his right hand and was currently holding it, occasionally squeezing to catch his attention and point out something that Joshua and Sunkist were doing. While that was going on, at some point Benrey had taken his left hand and started slowly tracing circles into his palm, or interlocking their fingers. </p><p> </p><p>It all felt so strangely intimate, not that Gordon had any objections to it, and reduced the physicist to a blushing mess. </p><p> </p><p>Which, naturally, resulted in more teasing from Benrey. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Promises (Joshua and Gordon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Dad, will you come back?”</p><p>"Always."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dad, do you promise you’ll stay?”</p><p> </p><p>It was a question Joshua constantly asked after the divorce was finalized, despite the reassurance from his parents that they would both be there for him. The young boy suffered quite a bit of anxiety over one of his parents randomly disappearing without a trance while he spent the week with the other, and as such he always asked that same question over and over again. </p><p> </p><p>Not that it ever bothered his parents, of course. If anything it just made them worry about how he was coping with the situation. Therapy was one route that had been taken, and they had been assured that as long as they continued to positive reinforcement that he would not be abandoned, as well as some sessions continued during this time to make sure he was adapting well, that all would turn out okay. </p><p> </p><p>So, they had. They had continued to reassure Joshua to the best of their ability, and even gone out several times as a family together. Trips and photos and all sorts of happy memories that solidified the fact that yes, while his parents were not together, his family had not broken apart. </p><p> </p><p>And then, Gordon started spending more and more time at Black Mesa. His shifts became longer, and there were even instances where he ended up spending the night at the facility. </p><p> </p><p>Of course he was careful to make sure he worked these shifts <em> only </em>when Joshua was away, not that it made the young boy feel any better about his father’s increased workload. </p><p> </p><p>That anxiety and fear returned, further enhanced by the fact that Joshua did not fully know what his father’s job consisted of and the potential hazards he had to constantly deal with. Gordon did what he could to soothe his worries. </p><p> </p><p>Monitored phone calls during breaks, the occasional text message, keeping his schedule hung up in his home so Joshua knew what his hours were. His schedule was also sent to his ex wife, Shea, so she had an idea as to what was going on. </p><p> </p><p>On top of that he had alerted his supervisors that he could not participate in any experiments with a high chance of death or dismemberment, even though it hadn’t really helped him at all. He was still assigned to the same duties, but did everything he could to reassure Joshua that he would come back home and be perfectly fine. </p><p> </p><p>Every day and night, the same question asked over and over again. </p><p> </p><p>“Dad, will you come back?”</p><p> </p><p>With the same answer given every single time, coupled with a hug and the duo locking their pinkies together. </p><p> </p><p>“Always.”</p><p> </p><p>And yet, as Gordon faced down the hoards of aliens that had invaded Black Mesa, he reached one conclusion. </p><p> </p><p>He might not be able to keep his promise after all. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have so much to work on and so many things to do but I couldn't resist posting the finished chapters for this fic. I found a prompt on Tumblr months that I was inspired by and wanted to write some drabbles for. Mainly to give me a chance in writing other characters and other ships that I haven't really focused on in the other HLVRAI fics I've written. Of course chapter length will vary and I hope you guys enjoy this collection of drabbles!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Can’t Stop Smiling (Darnold/Tommy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Darnold and Tommy shared their first kiss, Darnold couldn’t stop smiling.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dating was… not something Darnold was all that experienced in. He had spent most of his life focusing on his personal projects, not interacting all that frequently with his peers unless deemed necessary. In other words, he had been that stereotypical, reclusive nerd throughout basically all of his adolescence and during his time in Black Mesa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was not that he did not like people, though he did find them to be trying at times, but it was rare that he found someone he could be comfortable with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Memories of all the teasing, the bullying, the shouting, and insults resulted in him taking on a more defensive stance when meeting new people and interacting with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And rarely did these new people tend to stick around for one reason or another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was fine! Darnold was happy with the peace and quiet, the isolation that allowed him to focus on his mixology projects. But then things had changed, and he had met Tommy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy and the Science Team. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What a day that had been, aside from the Resonance Cascade of course. The chaos of meeting the Science Team, assisting them where he could, and the aftermath of that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuck E. Cheese. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Such a bizarre place that Darnold had never been to. At least things had calmed down slightly when compared to the disaster zone that Black Mesa had become? Even if he had to listen to Gordon shrieking at some skeleton while he picked at his pizza. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the group had broken off to do their own things at that point, Bubby and Dr. Coomer secluding themselves at a table to discuss some plans involving a bank and… dresses? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never a dull moment with the Science Team, it seemed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the most surprising part of the celebration at the restaurant/family entertainment venue had to be Tommy and how frequently they ended up crossing paths. Honestly, Darnold considered this to be a blessing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of all the Science Team, Tommy was the one he knew he would get along with best because of his personality. He could be energetic but also knew how to control himself and calm down. He could be quiet, unlike Gordon and Bubby who would often shout and curse, and he did not try to deliberately annoy Darnold like so many of his tormentors had done in the past. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was… sweet, and polite. Like the reassuring warmth of the sun that chased away the coldest of days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, during those moments where Tommy sought him out and engaged him in conversation, Darnold did not feel all that stressed. He did not feel worried or fearful, and overall felt quite comfortable around the other man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… Aside from the occasional looks being sent his way from the suit wearing man who loomed in the distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps he was protective, but it freaked Darnold out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly, the ever-empathetic Tommy was quick to pick up on the discomfort he was radiating, and the two spirited themselves away to a more secluded section of the building. But the moment Tommy had held his hand and started pulling him along, Darnold’s face felt like it was on fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone was… holding his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ever.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was Tommy of all people and, upon taking a moment to contemplate his feelings further, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>glad</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was Tommy. Despite the short amount of time he had known Tommy in, he knew he would not be teased about his embarrassment if it were noticed, he knew he would not be mocked or scorned-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, Tommy’s hand felt oh so warm he didn’t want to let go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon reaching this destination, the sounds of the music from the party muffled in this new space, the duo paused and turned to look at each other. Tommy tilted his head to the side and smiled, and Darnold felt his heart pound in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy… was quite attractive. It was one of the traits he had noticed upon first meeting the man. He was cute, sweet, and polite. He was definitely someone that Darnold did not mind being close to or with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt… safe, and happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was why Darnold was surprised when he suddenly leaned forward and kissed Tommy. It was completely spontaneous, and he was stunned at his own actions, but nothing was more stunning when the kiss was reciprocated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy accepted it, and returned it with one of his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss itself was quite simple, and a bit clumsy due to Darnold’s nervousness and anxiety combined with Tommy’s excitement, but that did not mean it was a bad experience.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they broke apart, it was obvious that a blush had taken over Tommy’s face just like it had previously done for Darnold. Both were flustered, and both felt quite happy with the situation that had just occurred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That felt… very nice.” Darnold mumbled as he looked off to the side, unable to hide the warm, loving smile that had taken over his face. “... Can we do it again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, he got his answer in the form of a kiss, and then another one, and another one. Light, almost airy brushes of lips against his own, bubbling laughter filling the air as smiles were had all around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the night, Darnold never stopped smiling. And if he ever got too anxious or nervous, all he had to do was look over at Tommy and those smiles would start up all over again.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Relief (Gordon and Joshua)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Upon seeing his son again, Gordon hugged Joshua and wept.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Trudging up the steps to his apartment, Gordon was not sure what to expect. He had been missing for so long, stuck in Black Mesa and then the… Chuck E. Cheese party, which honestly was just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> more traumatizing than the whole Resonance Cascade incident. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing everyone brush aside the hell they had been through like it was nothing had been… disturbing to say the least. All the death and destruction brushed aside in an instant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was still half expecting some dark van to come tearing up the road, four suited men to jump out and drag him away before he even got to see his son-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua, it had been his week to watch him. He and Shea were supposed to have switched over the day after the Resonance Cascade happened. Obviously being stuck in Black Mesa for days had prevented him from being there, and he hoped that his son was not too worried about him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, before he could even think about trying to get in contact with Shea, explain what had happened and arrange another meetup to make up for his accidental failure, he had to get inside first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what felt like a herculean amount of effort to get his trembling legs up the final steps, Gordon finally reached the door to his apartment. He panted and heaved as he reached the door frame and immediately started leaning against it, his body shaking from exhaustion and anxiety. Everything was fine now, he was okay, all he had to do was open the door, have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> bath, and call Shea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would be fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his less observant state of mind, he did not realize that the front door to his apartment was unlocked when it should have been locked, and that this was generally speaking a really bad sign. At the moment he considered it to be a blessing when all he had to do was turn the knob and keep leaning-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have lost his keys somewhere in Black Mesa, or Xen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… Wait, did that mean aliens could break into his house? Was it technically breaking in if they had his keys and could unlock the door? It was definitely trespassing, right? Should he change his locks? Report the theft to the police? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Could he get a restraining order against the aliens-</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon was snapped out of his thoughts when the door fully opened, removing any support he had gotten from leaning against it and causing him to crash painfully onto the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least he still had the HEV suit on to help absorb some of the blow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a pained groan and stayed sprawled out on the floor, too tired to push himself up. Who knows how long he would have stayed there if he had not heard a familiar voice, one filled with shock and sorrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Joshua!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snapped his head up, neck aching at the motion, and spotted his son standing near the main table, appearing to have been in the middle of eating something before Gordon stumbled in. Seeing Joshua there, standing in his living room and staring at him as tears slowly dripped down his face caused the reality of the situation to finally sink in for Gordon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For Gordon, the amount of time that passed seemed to race by, his mind unable to comprehend anything other than the fact that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe, safe, no more screaming or sounds of gunfire, the stench of blood no longer hanging in the air-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Joshua mumbled as he carefully ran a hand through his father’s hair, a gesture he recalled from the various times where he had been sick and laying in bed, unable to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s okay, you’ll be fine, Joshie. I’ll be right here when you wake up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt his father stiffen, felt his press his face into his shirt and felt the trembling that made its way through his body. He could feel his father’s fear, his sorrow, and as his mother walked into the living room to see what the commotion was-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon broke down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Giggly (Gordon/Benrey)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>During some couch cuddles, Benrey discovers Gordon is ticklish.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't forgotten about this and totally intend to finish it, along with my current WIPs! It's just a struggle to get out of that writing slump sometimes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“gaydooooon, i wanna cuddle.” Benrey groaned as he lay sprawled out on the living room sofa. His hair stretched over the pillows and his legs stuck up into the air. It was a position that did not seem all that comfortable, but Benrey enjoyed it, so he kept doing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His legs going all numb and tingly was </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He felt like tv static. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was pretty cool. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baller</span>
  </em>
  <span>, one might say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“but i waaaaannnnnaaaaa cuuuuudddd-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“FINE!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gordon exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air as he stomped over to the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ignored the smug smile sent his way by the now content Benrey, and promptly shoved the ex-guard’s legs off to the side so he could sit down. This resulted in Benrey letting out an exaggerated noise of pain as he nearly rolled off the sofa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“feetman th-that’s so unpoggers. i can’t believe you’re violent-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> violence?!” Gordon huffed, plopping down onto the sofa and crossing his arms. “Mr. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m gonna keep shooting those innocent scientists and security guards-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it’s... it’s a no contact sport. no touchie. gotta give you a red card for that one-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you red card me you don’t get any snuggles.” Gordon countered, grinning when he saw Benrey visibly deflate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... ok, no card for gaydon. snug time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Snug time.” Gordon nodded and held his arms out. Benrey immediately scooted forward, happily leaning against his partner and enjoying the physical affection. As he moved, one of his hands accidentally brushed against Gordon’s side, right near his ribs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud, high-pitched giggle exploded out of the physicist and he quickly shoved Benrey away so he could protectively wrap his arms around his sides. Benrey appeared confused for a moment before his confusion gave way to smugness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely</span>
  </em>
  <span> use this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you... uh, you lookin’ pretty ticklish there, feetman.” Benrey smirked, scooting a bit closer to Gordon. “were you gonna share that with the class?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Gordon hissed, face bright red. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> ticklish!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you sure?” And, before the physicist could stop him, Benrey quickly leaned forward, managed to cram his hand under Gordon’s arms, and started wiggling his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately Gordon broke down laughing, throwing his head back and squirming as he struggled to escape Benrey’s touch. Unfortunately for him, all his wiggling and struggling resulted in him flopping off the sofa, and dragging Benrey down with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a pained hiss as Benrey’s knuckles accidentally dug into his side and, to his surprise, the ex-guard quickly detangled himself and backed away. He looked concerned and worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“y-you okay?” Benrey asked, a frown appearing on his face as he watched Gordon struggle to push himself upright. The physicist sighed, adjusted his glasses, and lightly glared at his partner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAP!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning, Benrey found himself being smacked in the side by a cushion. He immediately flopped over, his surprise being the main factor in him losing his balance, and he soon found himself in Gordon’s shadow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon, standing above him with that victorious smile on his face. Hair all askew with the cushion resting on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey blinked. “dang you’re hot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And was promptly smacked with the cushion once again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Trailing (Benrey/Tommy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A kiss is nice, but sometimes Benrey wants one or two more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Benrey could be needy, that was something Tommy had learned early on during their relationship. He was immensely fond of physical contact, holding and being held, and rarely wanted to do anything else once he had achieved his goals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indeed, it was nearly impossible to break free from Benrey’s hugs when he was craving them, but that did not make them uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… Well, they were uncomfortable for Gordon, but that was mainly due to the fact that there were days where the physicist wanted at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span> an ocean between him and Benrey, something the ex-guard failed to fully understand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which only led to more conflict and yelling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy, on the other hand, was someone who related to the want of physical affection. He had not been starved of it per say, but his father had been very uncomfortable with gestures of platonic affection, like hugs. It was part of the reason why he was so open about his emotions when around his friends, why he never hesitated to express care and love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, for this relationship, it was like a match made in heaven. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuddle sessions were long, with appropriate breaks added in, and Benrey adored being able to hold Tommy’s hand, with some warning being given. It felt… nice to not have to worry about his attempts being scorned and mocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt safe, and happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kisses, however, were by far his favourite activity. The happy noises Tommy would make upon being smooched, and the surprised squeaks when Benrey snuck up on him. What was even better was that Tommy reciprocated these gestures, surprising Benrey with his own kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a running joke that the two were engaged in their own, kissing warfare. Each trying to find a way to one-up the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One such instance of this happened when Tommy and Benrey had exchanged a simple kiss, a smooch on the lips. It was a light, affectionate gesture, but Benrey craved it a bit more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way his heart would pound when their lips touched, the sensation of Tommy brushing a hand against his face. It was, for lack of a better word, pure serotonin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he wanted more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, as Tommy backed away, Benrey leaned forward and smooched his partner once more. Their noses bumped thanks to the suddenness of the gesture, and Tommy let out that signature surprise squeak that made Benrey’s heart flutter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which prompted him to kiss Tommy again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And again!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Tommy put a hand up between them and smiled sweetly at Benrey. “Wow… th-that’s so many kisses! A new record! We… we should get some chocolates to celebrate! And s-soda!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“kisses for kisses?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds great!” Tommy exclaimed, giving Benrey a quick hug before heading to the front door. “Let’s go, we n-need to be quick! Quick… like a lightning bolt!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rather than respond, Benrey just trailed after him with pink sweet voice filling the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, he loved Tommy so much. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>